Convection based cooking apparatus operate on the principle that hot air rises. A heating element generates hot air within a cabinet of the cooking device. The hot air generated by the heating element is drawn over a cooking surface inside the cabinet. Typically, an elongated draft chimney is used as a draft generator to pull air through the cabinet interior. Known draft chimneys are attached to the exterior of a side wall of the cabinet. The heated air that is forced into the chimney rises to the top of the chimney and exits through an opening at the top of the chimney. As the heated air rises through the chimney, a vacuum, similar to a siphon, is generated to draw additional air through the interior of the cabinet. This allows items on the cooking surface to be cooked more quickly. Alternatively, decreasing the rate of airflow through the chimney allows items on the cooking surface to be cooked at a slower rate.
However, these known draft chimneys attached to the exterior of the cabinet are large and cumbersome. The length of the chimney typically extends approximately two feet above the cabinet. Also, because the chimneys are attached to the exterior side wall of the cabinet, the width of the entire apparatus is increased by at least the width of the chimney.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a compact convection based apparatus that does not include a massive, exterior mounted, chimney, but continues to facilitate airflow as described above.